Starlight Secret Betrayal
by Hitsuji Kinno
Summary: Returning from reconstructing Kimokusei a big secret is uncovered. What have the Three Lights been hiding? Fan brats begone... you won't like it. Anime Canon based. One Shot.


Nope, this is not a betrayal fic where everyone turns on Usagi and the most hated characters, she suddenly magically knows English and goes to of all places on this planet LA, where she never visits Little Tokyo because she doesn't know it exists

Anime-based.

* * *

The scream of adoring fans deafened the Three Lights. Yaten looked down at them through the sunglasses they'd bought to protect their identities.

"Idiots," Yaten said.

Not far behind was the media. Seiya tried to run towards the limousine that they'd rented. But it was too late. A Seiya fan grabbed Seiya's coat ripping it to shreds. Seiya glanced back at Taiki with resentment. The whole crowd gasped and the media descended like the ten plagues.

In their hotel room they waited it out. Their old manager had disappeared a few days later and then been found in a corner of his apartment drunk muttering about all the lost opportunities for a comeback special and drama deals.

"Why do they need to swarm us?" Yaten asked leaning back in the hotel room couch. Yaten turned on the TV.

"Remember that the media isn't that bright," Taiki said looking over at Seiya, "Did we really have to come back? You said goodbye to Usagi-chan before."

Seiya flipped the channel.

Seiya stretched and said, "It's not for me. Kakyuu wants to set up diplomatic relations, remember?"

"Yeah, right," Yaten said eyes rolling in disbelief.

They'd disconnected the telephone to the hotel room and had taken the liberty of closing the blinds. The media was still outside of their hotel room trying to get the scoop of the century.

"The Princess is with Usagi now?" Taiki asked lazily.

Taiki was cradling a tuna sushi lovingly.

"Yes, we can go home soon."

"Do you think we should call anyone from the old days and wrap up ends?" Taiki asked.

"Why bother? They'll get sappy, insist on a return and then swarm us with interviews. Not worth it," Yaten supplied yawning.

Yaten smirked as he held up a caviar-covered cracker. Yaten's eyes sparkled. Oh how delicious and wonderful it was. That was the stuff that Yaten had missed on Kimokusei. "Michiru seemed very smug when I saw her. Did you see her? I think she's the only one that wasn't disappointed by the whole media mess."

"Maybe we shouldn't have kept our normal forms," Seiya said, "But I did miss some of the Earth food and sports."

"You are far too Earth-bound," Yaten complained swirling a can of soda.

"We don't need them logistically they were too much trouble and fuss. I didn't even expect a media circus like that," Taiki said gesturing towards the window.

"You had to insist on the illusion in the first place," Seiya said sighing.

"Wha-me?" Taiki asked.

"Yes, you said in some fancy talk about how being a guy would send out male pheromones attracting our princess faster. That's why we physically had to become guys. I don't see why we just didn't dress up as guys. You know I always freaked out coming out of the shower because of you."

"Maybe we should have returned appearing as guys? Claimed to be twin sisters of the Three Lights?" Taiki surmised biting into her sandwich. It was a food she'd sorely missed and intended to bring back with her.

Seiya stuffed in an American burger into her waiting mouth.

"The pain will be over soon, so don't sweat it," Yaten said already sick of her fanship.

"I wanted this to be low profile though," Seiya groaned.

"Admit it, you wanted to see Usagi one last time," Yaten said grabbing another caviar-covered cracker.

Seiya turned up the American football game she'd been watching via satellite. She stuffed another burger into her face. She wiped away the juice with a napkin. The taste suffused her mouth.

Seiya waved her burger in the air and said, "I admit I missed her. I'm going to congratulate her later. But getting exposed as being girls is worth it if I get to experience Earth food and entertainment again."

The other two members of the former band couldn't agree more.

* * *

Notes on Canon:

- Episode 194 From the episode Kakyuu says, "Do you use that appearance on Earth?" (referring to the male appearance) Seiya replies, "Oh... to find the only lady here, this was more convenient." (blushes)

- Episode 195 "I wanted to tell you my feelings because Seiya's time is short."

I know that's not very popular, but face it... canon supports it.

Like it hate it, if you review it please give the review content. Tell me what you liked or disliked about the story, and most importantly why. Critique Tolerance 8 (10 being high, roast me). (Don't mind 10 though.) Thank you.


End file.
